Laisse mes pensées tranquille !
by Diri-chan
Summary: encore un petit truc Schuichi X Eiri


Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Gravitation. Parce qu'il n'y en pas assez !

Genre : pensées, one-shot

Titre : Laisse mes pensées tranquilles !

Date de début : 13 juillet

Date de fin : Dans la nuit du 13 au 14 juillet

Note : J'avais dit " Je fais celà sur papier donc pas sûr que vous ne l'ayez immédiatement. A moins que je ne le scanne " Mais si vous êtes entrain de le lire celà indique que j'ai finis de le tapper lol donc ça n'a plus vraiment court...

Laisse mes pensées tranquilles !

... Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes... Pas même quelques minutes. Juste le temps d'appercevoir son visage, ses yeux ...

... Je ne lui ai dit que quelques mots ... Pas des mots qui aurait pu me rapprocher de lui. Juste ce que je pensais ... Enfin, ce que j'aurais du penser.

Une simple rencontre qui n'avais pas lieux d'être, dont je n'aurai jamais du garder un seul souvenir... Pourtant je pense encore à lui !

Ses yeux, ses cheveux, la forme de son visage, de ses mains, tout s'est ancré en ma mémoire comme un tatouage indélébile qui ne partirai pas même sous le joug du plus puissant laser... Et son air hébété quand je lui ai parlé de son texte. Un texte d'amour... Un texte banal... sans talent, dont je suis incapable de me souvenir réellement. De notre rencontre seul son visage et ses mains sont restés en moi.

Mais je pense encore à lui ! C'est incroyable quand même ! Pire qu'une sansue ! Je suis incapable de me concentré sur autre chose !

Bon, je vais m'asseoir sur ce banc. Me calmer. Et l'oublier ! Mais ... ce parc ! Mes pas mon menner tout naturellement dans le parc où je l'ai rencontré. Comme si tout cherchait à me ramenner à lui. A ses ... NON ! Il faut que ... je me concentre sur ... autre chose. Un détail. Tiens par exemple cette vendeuse de bonbon. Une vielle femme un peu rondouillarde. Elle vend des bonbons roses en formes de fraise à un petit garçon... Rose. Comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Quoique ces cheveux ont des nuances de violet clair... Et voilà... Je pense encore à lui...

Mais il faut avouer qu'il a de beau cheveux. Ils avaient l'air si doux... Si fins ... He ! Encore un peu on on va penser que j'ai eut la chance de glisser mes doigts dedans...

" La chance de glisser mes doigts dedans ... ", franchement ... je suis pathétique ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin naif et banal ! Et puis je dois me faire une raison... Je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

... jamais ... Merde. Mais pourquoi je suis triste moi ? Encore un peu et je croirai qu'il me manque. Peut-être que ce ... Non. Penser à autre chose. Il faut penser à autre chose. Une fillette tombe. Quelle idiote ! Et puis ...

Et puis ... Cet expression perdue sur le visage, juste avant les pleurs ... Cet expression hébété, la même que la sienne... L'ai-je fait pleurer ? Pourquoi cette gamine à eut la même expression que lui. Son expression ! ... je ... ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour.

Stop !

Un ! J'arrête de penser à lui ! Deux ! Je ne pense à rien ! Et trois ! Je ne le verrai plus ... jamais. Plus jamais !

... il était ... si mignon. Mais si fragile...

Raaaa ! J'avais dis que je n'y pensait plus ! Bon. Je vais faire un tour de voiture. Ca va me changer les idées. A condition de ne pas croiser une voiture rose, bien entendu !

Tout le monde regarde ma voiture. C'est vrai qu'une marque étrangère ça ce remarque ici. Pas de voiture rose ... Tant mieux. Et voilà ... même par des moyens détourné je pense encore à lui. Et le pire c'est que je ne connait même pas son prénom.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur de plus en plus lourdement. C'est étrange comme la vitesse peut griser. Elle arrive à m'appaiser ... comme si elle arrivait à aspirer mes pensées hors de mon corps. Enfin, c'est ce qui me semblait... avant que ...

Rose

Rose

Mon pied sur la pédale de rein. La voiture DOIT s'arrêter MAINTENANT !

Rose

Il est devant moi. Au milieu de la route... C'est lui ! Je l'ai revu !

Mais à peine sorti de la voiture ... Mes mots ,prévus depuis longtemps, sortent. Il a encore cet air perdu. Cet air qui me donne envie de le serré dans mes bras... Tout contre moi... Et de tué tout ceux qui l'approchent. Les tuer tous ! Par pur égoïsme. Juste pour être sur de ne pas avoir à le partager.

Pourtant je refuse de montrer mes sentiments. Je me montre froid ... Distant ... Orgueilleux... Hautain ... Mais la réalité ne change pas ! Je jubile ! Moi qui avait si peur de ne jamais le revoir ! De ne jamais pourvoir touché ses cheveux ... en sentir la texture ...

Comment puis-je expliquer ce que je ressens ? ... je voudrais tant qu'il m'aime... Mais ... il ne faut pas qu'il m'aime ! Pas moi... Il en souffrira ... obligatoirement et ... je ne le mérite pas... Mais en même temps je veux l'aimer... et que ce soit réciproque... a jamais. Rien que pour moi... Rien ... qu'à moi.

... Shuichi ...

Il m'a dit qu'il s'appellait Shuichi...

Et bien Shuichi ! J'espère que tu as du courage ! Car je ne te laisserait pas fuir et que m'aimer ne va pas être facile. Mais j'espère de tout coeur que tu y parviendra...

Shuichi

Note de fin : cours, très cours même ... et bizarre aussi. J'arrive pas vraiment à rendre la psychologie d'Eiri j'ai l'impression, mais en même temps on ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est évident. S'il vous plait, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la suite ... dites-moi ce que vous en penser.


End file.
